Afterlife
by Dark Serenity Wynter
Summary: Naruto hates his same old boring life. So he looks for a new adventure, and finds it too, in the way of a newly opened club - Afterlife. The club is the perfect release Naruto needs, but once the door's opened, there's no going back... GaaNaru, Sasunaru, Saisaku, NejiKiba, InoHina, ShikaTem, KankuXoc
1. Prologue

**Afterlife.**

**Prologue.**

We stood in a line, watching our enemies. A figure, obscured by a dark robe, laughed. The deep voice that emanated from the confines of the robe echoed loudly through the mountain air.

"You are stupid to think you all have a chance against us," he boomed. I smiled grimly, and took a step forward.

"I will stand against the decree of the ancients," I said. A collective gasp was heard amongst the opposing side. Naruko and Kiba stepped forward aswell. Then Sai, Ino, Shika and Talia did too.

"We stand against the decree of the ancients," they said in unison. The robed man laughed, but it was eerie.

"You cannot hurt us. No matter how brave you think you are being, you are all still human. Under your human laws, we cannot be harmed. It is considered murder is it not?" he asked.

"Our human laws do not prevent us from killing you," said Naruko, "for you have over looked one little thing. The law is that we shall not kill another human being, for the penalty would be death. However, you do not come under the category of 'human' so your point has been rendered useless." I smiled. My sister was always the smart one in the family.

"You are clever, young one ... I think that you would be a great asset to our ranks..." I waited patiently for the reply of my sister. She was calculating. I could see it from the way she stared ahead of her.

A sudden fear swept through my mind. What if Naruko decided to join them? I know she would never do that to me, but extreme circumstances call for extreme measures. What if she was more concerned about her own safety, than the rest of ours? Maybe she thought it would be ok, because she would have someone by her side, even if the rest of us died hear. would she do that to me? To us? _Could_ she do that to us?

But my fear was unnecessary. "I would rather kill myself a thousand times over than join you!" she spat. A sigh was heard from the man.

"Then you leave me no choice, young one. You will just have to go..." A battle cry was heard, and then I was running... Running towards my destiny.


	2. Chapter 1

**Afterlife.**

**Chapter 1**

We were sitting at a table in the newly built MacDonalds. We were doing the same normal thing we always did. Hanging out after school. It was boring, because that's all we ever did. Hang out. Everyday after school. The same old boring routine since we had started high school together. Actually, it probably started in the last two years of primary school.

"So what are we all doing this weekend?" asked Ino. I sighed.

"Same as usual. Go to the cinema, get a bite to eat. Maybe head down to bridges or something," I said. (AN: Bridges is a real skate park near where I live.)

"I won't be joining you this weekend," said Shikamaru. I frowned.

"Why not?" asked Kiba. Naruko laughed.

"It's probably too troublesome for him. Right Shikamaru?" she joked. He rolled his eyes.

"I'm going to a night club that's opened up recently," he said. I perked up.

"A night club?" questioned Ino. Shikamaru sighed.

"Yeah. My girlfriend opened a new club and she's invited me to come see it. So troublesome," he said. I laughed.

"Can we come?" asked Ino.

"Yes, we could get laid!" said Sai. I sighed. Naruko hit Sai over the head with a menu.

"Sai don't be so vulgar!" cried Naruko. I laughed.

"So do you think we'd be able to go to this new night club with you, Shikamaru?" I asked.

"It'd be troublesome, but I'll ask…" he replied. I nodded.

"Great!"

Me and Naruko were currently playing tennis out in our back garden. Because we lived out a bit from other people, our back garden was big, so we had built a makeshift tennis court, because tennis was a favourite pass time of ours.

"I -pant- am going -pant- to -pant- beat you!" I cried as I swished the racket fast, sending the ball flying quickly to Naruko. She almost missed the ball, but managed to get it over the net with out it hitting it.

"You out of breath already?" she asked me with a laugh. I glared. She was more sporty than I was, and I only ever played tennis, so I wasn't that fit. Sometimes I played other sport, but it was very rare.

"Ok you two, pack it up!" called a voice. I turned to see our older brother coming out of the house, a tray in his hand. I dropped my racquet and ran over to him. I grabbed the jug and poured me and Naruko a refreshing glass of coke.

"Thanks Kyu," I said once I had finished the coke. He smiled.

"No problem. Mom said you two were both out here anyway, so I thought you'd be thirsty," he replied with a smile. Naruko downed the rest of her coke quickly.

"Mom probably had a heart attack when she saw you bring the coke out to us," she said. Kyuubi laughed.

"She was surprised, but it's something I would've done for you had she not been here, so it doesn't matter," he replied.

Normally mom works late, so naturally Kyuubi would've looked after us till she got back form work. But after my parents found out he was gay, they haven't been very nice to him, and in turn he became slightly bitter towards them. But we three were still really close. Nothing could ever brake the strong bond we had formed.

"So what are you two going to do now?" he asked us. I shrugged.

"We could play more tennis," I suggested. Naruko smirked.

"I don't want you to start complaining when I whip your ass!" she said. Kyuubi frowned.

"You really shouldn't swear Naruko, it's bad manners," said Kyuubi.

"But you swear!" she whined. I laughed at her expression. She was more like me than she liked to admit. Kyuubi smirked.

"And I'm an adult kiddo," he said, ruffling her hair, "there's a difference."

"Naruto swears all the time," she pointed out. Kyuubi laughed.

"Naruto's a dumb ass so it doesn't count," he said.

"Hey!" I cried. Naruko laughed, and Kyuubi rolled his eyes.

"Come on, we should go watch a movie," said Naruko. I nodded and followed the two of them into the house.

The credits for Ninja Storm 3 were playing on the television. I yawned, stretching my arms wide.

"That was so good!" I said. Naruko sighed.

"It was a stereotypical movie. Half the stuff that happens is so overrated," she said.

"Like what? Did you expect Jonah to die? Or what about Kanen nearly killing Nathaniel?" I asked. Naruko laughed.

"Point taken. But, some of the fights were predictable," she said. I raised an eyebrow.

"Which ones?" I asked out of curiosity.

"The one between the fish dude and Nathaniel. It was so obvious Nathaniel was going to use Rasengan. It's, like, his trade mark move," she said. I nodded my head. I understood what she was talking about.

"I have to agree with you there. But the fight between Naira and Nathaniel was mind blowing. I didn't expect have the stuff to happen the way it did," I said. Naruko laughed.

"You really are a true fan of the Ninja storm's, aren't you?" she said. I laughed.

"Yes Naruko. I have been obsessed with them since they came out. You are well aware of this fact as you constantly remind me how boring they can be, for a girl," I said. She rolled her eyes, and then put the DVD back in its case, before putting the case back on the shelf.

"What do you want to do now?" she asked me. I shrugged my shoulders.

"I don't really care. We could go find Kyu and do something with him?" I suggested.

"Isn't he over at his boyfriend's place?" she asked.

"We can always check to see if he's here in the house," I said. Naruko nodded, and we set off to find our brother.

We had been searching for a while now, and with no luck in finding Kyu. He wasn't in his room, or his study. He wasn't in the den, and he wasn't in the family room. Naruko held the garage door open for me, and I walked in.

"Thanks," I said. She smiled.

"Your welcome," she replied. A grunting noise caught our attention. Sue enough, beneath the hood of a Volvo, Kyuubi was found.

"Naruto, Naruko it's just you," he said. I frowned.

"Were you expecting someone else?" I asked. Naruko laughed, getting the double meaning behind my words. Apparently, Kyuubi did as well.

"Very funny, Naruto. But no, I think mom and dad would have a heart attack if I did," he said. A strange look crossed his face, but it disappeared quickly.

"I wouldn't care what mom and dad think," said Naruko. I nodded.

"Yeah. You love who you love. There's absolutely no difference!" I said. Kyuubi smiled.

"Thanks guys. Now, what can I do for you both, because I'm pretty sure you didn't come to just chat," he said, winking.

"We want to do something with you. The movie's finished, and we thought you'd like to do something," I said.

"What did you have in mind?" Kyuubi asked. Naruko thought for a minute.

"We could always go on the forest trail again," she said. She looked to me. Then a thought came into my head.

"You could bring Itachi with you too!" I said. Itachi was Kyuubi's boyfriend. They had been going out for a while now.

"You sure?" asked Kyuubi. I nodded, and so did Naruko. "Ok then. Go get your back packs, and pack a tent. We can go for the night, and I'll make sure to have you back in time for school," said Kyuubi. I punched the air.

"YOSH!" I cried. Naruko and Kyuubi laughed.

I was in my room getting the tent and my back pack. I had already packed my sleeping bag, cooking utensils and some food. All I needed now was pyjamas and a change of clothes for the morning. My door opened, and my father walked in.

"Going somewhere?" he asked me. I turned to look at him. I noticed that he looked kind of angry, or annoyed.

"We've already cleared it with mom," I said, turning back to what I was doing.

"Really now? Shouldn't you get both parents permission before doing anything?" he asked. I sighed.

"We won't be on our own. Kyuubi's coming with us," I said.

"Is that supposed to reassure me?" dad asked. I nodded.

"Yes, it is. We're going hiking on the forest trail, and then we'll camp out for the night. It's getting us out of the house, not running up your electricity bill, and not to mention the fact that it will be good exercise for us," I said.

"Huh," replied Minato. He walked out quickly, the door shutting softly behind him. I put the last of the stuff into the back pack before I went to got Naruko.

I was just closing the boot of the car when Naruko decided to make a surprise appearance.

"BOO!" she cried. I jumped a mile in the air.

"Naruko don't do that. You'll give me a flipping heart attack!" I exclaimed.

"Hey, hey, hey," said Kyuubi, "keep it down. There are other's that live here you know." Naruko laughed, and I glared at her.

"I'm sorry, but that was hilarious!" she said.

"Let's just go," I said. I got into the back with Naruko, and Kyuubi climbed into the front.

"So did you call Itachi and ask him if he wanted to come?" asked Naruko. I saw Kyuubi blush in the rear view mirror.

"We'll pick him up from his house, and then head to the trail," said Kyuubi.

"Awesome!" said Naruko.

We were now out of the town and in the countryside. We were still on our way over to Itachi's house.

"How far till we're there?" asked Naruko. She hated being in the car for more than an hour. It was 'bad for the soul'. Sometimes she sounded older than she was.

"Keep an eye out, we're almost there," said Kyuubi. Sure enough, after another few minutes of driving, we saw a house blink in to view. The house got bigger, and then I realised it wasn't a house at all, but a huge mansion. There was even an arch way into the back garden.

Kyuubi drove up the long driveway and parked in front of the vast entrance. Stone pillars held up the front porch, and a huge, dark oak door seemed to tower over the car.

"Wait here, I'll be back in a second," said Kyuubi.

"Sure thing," said Naruko. Kyuubi got out of the car, and locked the door. I turned to Naruko and raised an eyebrow. She laughed.

"He's probably going to want to greet Itachi himself," she said.

"Yeah, but he doesn't have to lock us in the car," I said. Naruko sighed.

"I meant that they'll probably kiss," she said.

"Oh. Right. Yes, they probably will. Won't they?" I said it more to myself than Naruko. She just nodded and smiled.

The click of the car being unlocked caught my attention. A sudden burst of wind alerted me to the fact that the boot had been opened. I turned to see Kyuubi putting another back pack into the boot. He smiled when our eyes met, and mouthed thank you. I gave him a thumbs up.

The passenger door (at the front) opened. I sat down in my seat again, and holy god, I just died. The most gorgeous man I had ever seen was getting in to the car. He had long black hair tied back in a ponytail. Dark obsidian eyes contrasted greatly to the pale skin. This man was like heaven on a plate.

"You must be Naruto and Naruko," he said, "I am Uchiha Itachi. It's a pleasure to make your acquaintance." Naruko smiled.

"It's great to meet you too," she said. I nodded.

"Yeah. Dattebayo!" Itachi laughed and put on his seat belt. The other door opened and Kyuubi got into the car.

"Shall we get going?" he asked. Itachi nodded.

"So camping is it?" he asked.

"Yep. Me and Naruto love the outdoors," said Naruko. Itachi smiled at her.

"Well that's great. I love the outdoors as well," he said. He turned to Kyuubi and they shared a knowing smile. Me and Naruko turned to each other, rolling our eyes.

We arrived at the forest trail in good time. Kyuubi and Itachi had swapped so that Itachi was driving, and let me tell you! Itachi liked it fast. It felt like we were flying through the air the speed we were going at.

We parked the car in the parking lot and headed over to the forest park's desk. You had to let the man working there know if you're camping. They give you a walkie talkie to take with you incase of emergencies.

Kyuubi had signed us in, and we had gotten our back packs ready. Me and Naruko had identical back pack's the only difference being our name's. Itachi eyed our back packs.

"You like the colour orange?" he asked us. Kyuubi sighed at this, knowing what was coming.

"Completely obsessed," said Naruko.

"With it," I added.

"Everything they have has to be in the colour orange," said Kyuubi, "their bedroom's, their bags, their phone's. Even their pyjamas." Itachi laughed.

"It's good to be different. Everyone's too mainstream. A change is a nice breath of sunshine," he said. I nodded.

We headed to the start of he trail. Me and Naruko went on ahead, Kyuubi and Itachi taking up the rear.

"No map?" asked Itachi. Kyuubi chuckled.

"These two know this trail better than they know their own house," he said. Itachi laughed.

"They're certainly something," commented Itachi. Kyuubi nodded.

"When these two were born I was really jealous. Mom and dad never had any time for me, because they were busy looking after them. I used to think about the days when it was just the three of us, no twins. Know they're my life. I don't know where I'd be without them," said Kyuubi.

"It sounds like you're very close," said Itachi.

"I would do anything to protect them," replied Kyuubi. It was silent between the two for another minute before Itachi spoke again.

"I'm surprised they don't mind about us being together," said Itachi. Kyuubi laughed.

"Whenever I told my parents, they were the ones to start arguing back with them. They didn't even give me a chance to speak. It made me so happy to see that they didn't care. They were more worried that mom and dad would kick me out."

"That's good. I don't know what I'd do if I didn't have Sasuke around," said Itachi.

"He's your little brother right?" asked Kyuubi. Itachi nodded. He then proceeded to take Kyuubi's hand. Itachi smiled, and Kyuubi smiled back.

"Get a room!" I called, looking back. Kyuubi glared at me, but Itachi only laughed.

"We're out in the forest, there isn't a room around for miles," said Kyuubi. Naruko winked at me.

"Get a tent then," she said. I laughed, Kyuubi rolled his eyes…


	3. Chapter 2

Afterlife

Chapter 2

We had pitched the tents up, and were setting up the small camping cooker I had brought so we could eat some food. Naruko was getting the oil from my bag, and came to hand it to me. Suddenly she tripped, but instead of landing on the hard ground, Itachi had caught her.

"Are you ok?" he asked. Naruko blushed, and I breathed a sigh of relief. She nodded, smiling.

"Thanks Itachi," she said. He smiled, setting Naruko back on her feet. Kyuubi came over from gathering sticks and stones to make a proper camp fire. He had seen Itachi catch Naruko, and was silently glad for his intervention.

"So how do we go about setting up this fire then?" asked Itachi. I smiled, glad to have a distraction.

"First you clear and area, and then lay the stones down to stop the fire from spreading. We also have a special material to lay down in the middle to stop it from spreading. And then we put the sticks down and light it," I said. Itachi nodded his head.

We set out clearing a space for the fire, that we would light once it got too dark to use the camping cooker. Kyuubi put out the stones, and I layed down the fire proof material we always used to stop the fire from spreading.

Once we were finished we all sat around the camping cooker, me beside Naruko, and Kyuubi beside Itachi. We had some stew on to boil, and were waiting patiently for it.

"You too must be quite popular at school huh?" said Itachi. Kyuubi snorted, almost falling over from laughing so hard.

"Actually these two have very few friends. Let's see … There's Sai, Inizuka Kiba, Yamanako Ino, Nara Shikamaru and Talia Winters," he said. Naruko frowned in annoyance.

"We are quite popular actually. Everyone in the school knows us," she said. I laughed.

"Only because we're loud," I said. Everyone laughed at that.

"No, it's just you," said Naruko, patting my back in mock apology. I rolled my eyes at her.

We were in our tents now, Naruko snoring quite loudly. Kyu and Itachi's tent was on the other side of the clearing from ours, but I think that's because they wanted some privacy, not because of space as pointed out by Naruko.

I couldn't get to sleep, and I had no idea why. Normally I would be the first one to pass out.

Quietly, I climbed out my sleeping bag, and headed out of the tent, quietly zipping it up after myself so there wasn't a draft blowing in on my sister. There was a light glow coming from the camp fire, but it was burning brightly as it had earlier, just a subtle glow to gently light up the clearing.

Smiling gently to myself, I sat down in the same place where I had been sitting before we had all turned in for the night. I grabbed a few more sticks from the wood pile and lay them on the fire, watching it come to life once more. The gentle crackle of the flames seemed to turn into a lullaby, dancing back and forth. Soon the flames seemed hypnotising, and I felt myself floating.

Beautiful music filled the air, and I wanted to follow the music to where it led. I heard someone calling my name, it soothing me and filling me with pleasure at the way it sounded.

"Naruto … Naruto … Naruto," it called out to me. I felt myself walking, but to where I had no idea.

The music seemed to get louder as I followed it. I didn't know it, but there was a grin on my face.

Up ahead of me was a boy, a few years older than myself. He was breath taking to look at. Pale skin that glowed in the moonlight, dark hair that framed his face perfectly. It looked like it stuck up at the back, but it was hard to tell with the way the light shined.

What got me most though, was his eyes. They glowed a bright red, but I wasn't scared at seeing this ethereal beauty in front of me. It was quite the opposite. I was completely entranced by him.

I seemed to come back to my senses, but only partially.

"Who are you…" I murmured. The boy smiled.

"Hn. Dobe…" it seemed to echo around me, filling me up till that was all I could think.

Suddenly I felt a hand on my shoulder. I turned to see Itachi there. I frowned, and quickly turned back to the boy, but he was gone.

"Naruto, what are you doing out here?" asked Itachi. I spun back around so I was facing Itachi.

"Couldn't sleep," I said, rubbing the back of my head. Itachi looked disbelieving.

"You saw him," he murmured, more to himself than me.

"Saw who?" I asked. Itachi looked at me seriously.

"No one. Let's head back to the camp site," said Itachi. He turned around and started to head back. I sighed, following him back.

For the rest of the week, thoughts of the mysterious encounter filled my mind. Naruko noticed I wasn't my usual self, but passed it off as nothing. Some of the others noticed I was distracted too.

"Naruto, what's gotten into you?" asked Kiba. I frowned. I was thinking about that boy again.

"Hm? You say something Kiba?" I asked. He threw his hands up in exasperation.

"We need to get you out and about, and take your mind off what ever it is that's got your constant attention," said Kiba. Ino thought for a second.

"What about that club Shika was telling us about?" she suggested. All eyes turned to him. He sighed.

"Temari said she doesn't mind, but it'll be too troublesome for all of us to go," he said. I became lost in my own thoughts again, the same melody I heard while camping playing through my head. I didn't realise it, but I was humming the tune. Shikamaru looked surprised when he heard the tune. I realised everyone was looking at me.

"What?" I asked. Shikamaru frowned.

"Where did you hear that tune?" he asked me. I then remembered Shikamaru was a genius, so maybe he could tell me what the tune was. Though I knew I couldn't tell them the truth, they'd probably laugh, but I could tell them part of the truth.

"It was in a dream I had," I said. Shikamaru nodded thoughtfully. Then he seemed to remember everyone else.

"We're definitely going out," said Naruko studying me. She knew it was uncharacteristic of me to be humming, especially when the tune sounded so sweet and sad.

"Sure," I said, "when will we go?" Naruko was the first to respond.

"Tonight." The bell went and we all headed to class.

We just got in the door, and I sighed. I was looking forward to going out with my friends, because it was something different from the normal. I was tired of the same old routine.

Speaking of the irregular… I had been thinking a lot about what happened in the forest. It kept replaying over and over. Who was that? What did he want with me? What was he?

"Naruto, are you ok?" asked my mom. I looked up from the floor, not having realised she was standing in front of me.

"I'm fine." She eyed me disbelievingly, but went on in to the kitchen. As I took my coat off and hung it on the coat rack, I heard my mom talking to Kyuubi in the kitchen. She sounded worried. Kyuubi replied something to her, and I heard her slam her hand down on something.

"I do not care, just sort it out!" she cried. I heard Kyuubi mutter something, before he stormed out of the kitchen, past me and out the front door. I glared in the direction of the kitchen and ran out after my brother.

"Hey! Wait up!" I called. Kyuubi was just about to pull out of the driveway. He noticed me running up to him, and stopped the car. He rolled down his window to talk to me.

"Naruto, what's the matter?" he asked. I could see he was angry, and this mad me angry. How could mom not get along with him? Not even for our sake's?

"What did she say to you?" I asked. Kyuubi's grip tightened on the wheel.

"It doesn't matter kit. I just have to sort something out's all," he replied. I smiled.

"Me and Naruko are going out later, do you want to come?" I asked. Perhaps a little clubbing would take his mind off of what ever was happening.

Kyuubi smiled. "Thanks kit, but I'll let you and Naruko have your fun. It's not often you both go out for some fun," he said. I nodded. I loved my brother so much.

"Ok then. I'll see you later then." I waved goodbye as Kyuubi went off to wherever he was headed.

I went back inside the house. I hadn't realised it, but Naruko had been watching the two of us.

"Is he ok?" she asked. I frowned, nodding my head.

"I hope so." Naruko nodded.

Me and Naruko were ready to go. I was wearing an orange t-shirt with a black leather jacket, tight, black skinny jeans and my orange converse. Naruko was wearing a long black dress, with a thick orange belt and orange heels. We were just about to head when our dad came in the front door. He saw us dressed up and raised a brow.

"So where are we headed tonight?" he asked us. I paniced, but tried not to let it show. Luckily though, Naruko saved me.

"We're celebrating a friends birthday," she lied smoothly. Dad bought the lie, because he smiled.

"Well have fun, and whatever you do, no drinking. What so ever!" he said sternly, though he winked. We nodded and then quickly left the house, glad to be away from our parents watchful gaze.

We waited patiently for Talia, who was meeting us before we went to meet the others. Naruko spotted her, and we began to walk towards her. When we finally caught up, the two girls hugged. I rolled my eyes. I wasn't into the mushy girly girl stuff that they were. Talia laughed at my expression, and gave me a big, wet sloppy kiss on the cheek.

"Hey!" I cried, wiping the slobber of my face. Naruko and Talia were giggling, and I glared at them both. "Come on."

We got on the bus the minute it arrived. We went to sit at the back, so that when the others got on at their stops, we could all site together.

First to get on the bus was Ino and Kiba. They lived practically beside each other, so it wasn't unusual to see them together. Next was Sai. I have to say, he looked good in the top he wore. It showed off his abs, as it was a belly top. One of the arms was also cut off at the elbow, the other side kept long.

Last, but not least, was Shikamaru. He got on slowly, taking his time to sit at the back with us. When he finally did sit down, we all began to talk about the upcoming events of the night.

"I can't wait!" said Ino. Kiba nodded his head in agreement.

"I wonder if there'll be any hot girls?" mused Sai. Talia hit him over the head.

"Pervert! Is that all you ever think about?" she asked. We all laughed. It was funny when Sai got reprimanded by Talia for his perverseness.

"No actually. I think about hot boys too," he retorted. I laughed at the look on Talia's face. She hated having the mickey took out of her.

"Shut up," she muttered.

"Moving on…" I said, "will we need I.D. to get into the club?" I asked Shikamaru. He shook his head.

"As long as you don't tell anyone how old you are, Temari doesn't mind," he said. I nodded.

"I wonder what it'll be like?" thought Naruko aloud. I shrugged.

"I assume there'll be music and alcohol," said Kiba. I gave him a funny look.

"Kiba, normally with a night club there'll be alcohol and music. Heck! Even I know that," I said. Kiba smiled sheepishly.

"I didn't mean it like that. I've never been to a night club before. It'll be a new experience for me," he said.

"It's the same for all of us," said Ino to Kiba.

"I've been to a night club before," said Shikamaru. Ino rolled her eyes at him.

"You know what I mean, Nara," she said. I laughed. Tonight was going to be awesome.

We got off the bus. A five minute walk took us to the night club. I noticed the line of people queuing to get into the place.

"Wow, this club seems to be pretty popular already," commented Naruko. I nodded in agreement.

"We don't need to wait in line, it'd be too troublesome anyway," said Shikamaru. I sighed. Everything was either too troublesome or a bother for Shikamaru.

We followed Shikamaru to the front of the queue. He flashed a card to the bouncer.

"They're on the list," he said, pointing to the rest of us. The bouncer nodded and lifted the red rope to allow us to pass. We went in quickly, to avoid holding up the other people who were waiting to get in. I saw some of them shoot glares at us, obviously annoyed at the fact we got in before they did.

As we walked down a hallway, I noticed a woman up ahead. She wore a plain white top, a skirt, and some netting on her arms and legs. I saw Shikamaru smile when he saw her, and knew that this must be Temari, his girlfriend.

"Good to see you all," she said. We greeted her, and then followed her down the rest of the hallway. A set of double doors stood tall in front of us. Temari threw them open, and we were blasted with music.

"Welcome to Afterlife," she said.


End file.
